The Nature Goddess' Son (Re-Write)
by TekuyaVermilion654
Summary: Hey there everyone, Tekky here, now look, this story isn't technically mine. This story was written by Gamer95 and I have been asked to re-write and continue it in his place. I do not own Harry Potter or Kid Icarus.
1. Chapter 1: Rescue Mission

**AN: Hey everyone, I don't own Harry Potter or Kid Icarus and this is just a re-written version of Gamer95's The Nature Goddess' Son, Tek Out.**

* * *

(Realm of the Gods)

Viridi, the Goddess of Nature was pissed off. Now granted, this wasn't unusual in any sense of the word. The goddess of nature was naturally angry with mankind, yet when she decided to look into the future, her anger grew to nuclear levels.

So ticked off, she had sent Dark Pit flying. Where? She could care less! Into a mountain for all she cared at the moment as she glared down at the future of this world, her scowl continued to grow. _'Trash, all of them!'_ she thought darkly _'I should have destroyed them all along time ago'_.

Her attention was caught when she spotted a small field of flowers where a small group of kids stood before it. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she used her powers, so she could hear what they were saying. "Look at all these stupid flowers" one of the children said making the goddess' blood boil "I can't see what the freak likes about them" a large one said. ""let's trample them!" said the third with a large smirk, the other two smiled wide as they nodded in agreement.

Viridi was tempted to send down a reset bomb to destroy those three, yet a small voice of "Wait" made her pause. A small child, like, two heads smaller than her childish form, was running up to the others with wide eyes. Viridi raised an eyebrow at this _'what's this kid doing?'_ she thought, putting her finger under her chin in a curious manner. "Get lost freak" the obese child snapped "they're just a bunch of stupid plants" Viridi's eye twitched.

"AND YOU'RE JUST A BUNCH OF STUPID MONKEYS!" she screamed angrily, shaking the mirror she used to look into the scene. She forced herself to sit down with a huff as she calmed down. "Th-they're not just flowers…they're my friends…" Harry said softly. Viridi blinked, taken aback. Meanwhile the other children…well, they just began laughing. "Flowers?!" one of the fat boys friends laughed "Your friends?! Man you really are a Freak, aren't you?" Viridi growled.

"Shut your worthless trap, you insignificant little…". Harry had moved himself between the boys and the flowers "Move it Freak!" Dudley ordered "or we'll make you" Harry didn't move. Dudley grinned "Let's get him" and with that, the boys pounced on the much smaller child. They began to punch and kick the boy. And all through it, the poor thing did his best to keep the flowers safe. Viridi watched this stunned. A human child was using his own body as a shield to protect her flowers.

With one last kick the large one smirked at the by in satisfaction "Wait until I tell dad what you did" he said as he and his friends walked away laughing. The hurt child let out a whimper of pain as he was now covered in bruises and was bleeding from his lip with his left eye swollen shut. He crawled weakly to the flowers "your safe…" he said brokenly as he passed out from the pain.

Viridi watched the child with wide shocked eyes. Granted she had seen tree huggers, but something about them was fake. This human child…he was different somehow. What bothered her most was that people were passing him by and not even glancing down at him. Her eyes narrowed at this "Why are they ignoring him?" she asked herself. The image shifted and showed that it was the late afternoon of the same day and the child was still in the flower field, yet he was just starting to get to his feet.

"NOBODY bothered to help him after all of that time?!" Viridi exclaimed "That's outrageous!" she slammed her fist onto the floor "I should seriously destroy that neighbourhood once and for all". Her attention was grabbed by the child, he had started walking "oh, wonderful, he's responsible for finding his own way home" she spat furiously. She watched him toddle his way through many different neighbourhoods, and she found herself smiling slightly. He was such a tiny thing…it was kinda cute, if she had to admit it.

"BOY!" Viridi winced when she heard the sharp bark of a male voice sound out. The child whimpered. "I-I'm sorry, Uncle Vernon, I found Dudley just as you asked-" he was cut off "Why were you late getting home on time?" Vernon demanded. "i…I was hurt-" "I don't want excuses, BOY" Vernon roared. Viridi narrowed her eyes into a glare at the fat man "Good, he is ugly and loud" she said rubbing her ears. She did not like this man and the way he screamed at the poor child just did not sit well with her.

"Now get in there and start making dinner!" Vernon demanded pointing at the house. Harry whimpered and limped his way into the house, but apparently that was too slow for the big man, he reared his leg back and kicked the child into the house with a thud. He slammed the door shortly after that "Now hurry up, FREAK!".

Viridi's eyes narrowed dangerously "DINNER?! HE'S A CHILD, YOU FAT PILE OF RUBBISH! HE SHOULD BE NOWHERE NEAR A STOVE!" she screeched. "My lady?" Viridi blushed and slowly turned around to see Cragalanche, Arlon, Phosphora and surprisingly Dark Pit stood in the doorway. "Um…something wrong?" Phosphora asked with a quirked brow. Viridi quickly got in front of the viewing mirror, her face scarlet "No! nothing, why do you ask?" she asked panicked.

The lightning mistress pointed over to Dark Pit "because you're screaming and sending Pitto through mountains…again" she stated. Dark Pit growled and glared at Phosphora and then shot it to Viridi again. The goddess of nature blinked before smirking wickedly "Well he needs to go out some time. Stretch his wings. Test his durability. Part of the job description." "Sure" he deadpanned not believing her in the slightest "then why the screaming? You don't get the riled up unless something has you really ticked off" he said, "uh, just some humans messing with nature" she said evenly.

"YOU USELESS FREAK!" the mirror shouted making them all jump. Viridi turned around quickly and her eyes widened with horror. The obese man was in the process of beating the child with the frying pan that he was using to cook dinner "BURNING OUR FOOD?! I'LL SHOW YOU, BRAT!". "…my word…" Arlon breathed out, his monocle nearly falling off "that man is stark raving mad". "Oh my gosh, someone has to do something" Phosphora cried. Dark Pit just crossed his arms and glared hatefully at the man. Cragalanche gritted his teeth and growled.

As for Viridi, she was actually so thoroughly pissed off, that she had nothing to say. They sat through the beating in silent horror until the obese man threw the child into a cupboard full of various wastes, Viridi turned to her group "…ready your disguises" she said lowly "We're going down there". The collected group stared at their goddess in shock as she stormed out of the room. Pit turned to Arlon in surprise "we have disguises?".

Viridi growled as she was consumed by a shining light, she was then shot down to the earth of the future with her group, her intent, to save a child. She landed on the ground in a flash of green light, the childish form she loved so much no more. Now stood a proud and tall woman with the garb of a goddess of nature. She slimmed out as well, and her face now a striking beauty. Yet her eyes remained the same, directing a cold burning fury towards number 4 Privet Drive.

Four lights flashed behind her, signifying her servants had arrived. Dark Pit didn't really change at all, his robes were replaced with a black tee shirt and jeans, with his wings painted on the back of his shirt. Phosphora was dressed to kill as she wore skinny jeans and a light blue tank top. Arlon was dressed as a butler; his skin tone had changed to that of a humans. And Cragalanche…was a rock on Arlon's hand. Viridi narrowed her eyes into slits and started her march with her servants right behind her. They had a child to save! Yet when they passed into the houses territory, they noticed something sickening.

"Ugh! No wonder the abuse got so bad" Viridi exclaimed, her arms crossed "Who's bright idea was it to put these up?". "What is it exactly?" Dark Pit asked, quirking his brow. Viridi huffed "these are Blood Wards" she explained "they keep people inside them safe, as long as there is a blood relation" Dark Pit frowned "I don't really see the problem with that, it sounds handy". "Yeah, you'd think so, wouldn't ya?" Phosphora stepped in "But there is a catch" "Oh yea? What is it?" Dark Pit asked.

"Blood Wards are to be put to use very carefully, as they effect ones emotions" Arlon explained "you see Pitto, if the occupants of the house care for each other, then the Wards will enhance those feelings of care and love. But if there is enough hatred in the home, the Wards will cause the family to turn on each other. The main target will be the one who is hated most by the others". "So basically, they all hate the kid and these things are making them violent".

"Precisely" Arlon nodded. "but they go down right NOW" Viridi screeched as she prepared to destroy the Ward. Arlon stopped her "My Lady, these Wards need to be taken down carefully or the backlash could kill the child, I shall take them down whilst you get him" Viridi nodded "Of course. Thank you for the reminder" and with that she Phosphora and Pit walked over to the door, she kicked it right off its hinges. Dark Pit whistled "Nice kick" "Do you want it to be your head next?" she growled.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" the fat man bellowed as he waddled into view. Viridi glared up at the man. Despite her new found height, she was still a head shorter than him "that's none of your business, fat boy" she snapped "now hand over the kid". Vernon's eyes widened "WHAT?! I would never give over my Precious Dudley" Viridi blinked "Dudley? You mean that fat kid? Why would I want a spoiled brat like him?" she asked, quirking her brow and placing her hands on her hips.

"How DARE you insult my son!" Vernon roared "You take your little friends and get out-ahhhhhhhh!" Phosphora was tired of listening to his voice and hit him with a small amount of electricity. "Yeah, we're here for the kid you were betting over the head with a frying pan" she said, a clear undertone of anger in her voice. "you…you are all one of them" he accused with anger and an undertone of fear in his voice.

"Who?" Dark Pit asked with narrowed eyes, he had caught the weird mix of emotions. "the blasted witches and wizards! The freaks that dropped that freak off on my doorstep" he shouted back at Dark Pit. Pit smirked darkly as Phosphora giggled darkly, oh if only he knew, they were FAR above those simple mortals. Viridi's eyes hardened as she glared at Vernon, she shoved past him and walked into the house.

"I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERM-" he froze mid-sentence as something sharp was placed against the back of his neck. Dark Pit had his bow out and an arrow pointed at the back of his neck "You're annoying" he said crudely. Viridi walked over to the cupboard she ha seen the child tossed into and opened it slowly. She expected the child to either be fearful and apologetic, instead, there was nothing, frowning she pulled the door open wide.

The child was lying there motionless, holding a small teddy bear to his chest. He noticed the light, and his shoulders sagged "Um…w-what is it…? What chore did I forget…?" he asked softly, Viridi's eyes widened when she heard the whimpering quake in his voice. "…you didn't forget any chores" she replied calmly. Harry's eyes widened, he hadn't heard that voice before…he realised with great horror that a stranger had seen him! Sitting up, he snapped his head over to look at the woman who had spoken "No…" he breathed, not even looking at her.

Viridi frowned "Hey…come on…". "I wasn't supposed to…you…you can't know…no one can know…he's gonna…he's gonna kill me…no…No!" He began to breath rapidly and heavily, he was having a panic attack. Acting on instincts she didn't even know she had, Viridi picked him up to try and calm him down. Harry was struggling to try and get away, he was breathing fast and heavy. "hey, come on now, its okay, its okay, calm down" she whispered to him, beginning to panic herself.

She didn't know what else to do, yet something came to her mind, she rocked him gently in her arms and let the power of nature flow from herself to in between the two of them. Harry was scared, he had been seen and then the person who had seen him had picked him up! Yet when she whispered to him and he felt something flowing into him, he felt calmer, it felt like the times he was with the flowers, it was nice and warm.

He looked up into concerned hazel eyes. "There you go…feel better?" Viridi asked tilting her head. The little boy nodded his head slowly "Y-yes…um…uh…T-thank you m-miss…um…" the Goddess smiled and ruffled his hair. "It's Viridi" she said "my name is Viridi" "Miss Viridi…" Harry whispered "That's a pretty name…" Viridi smiled down at him. "Well, aren't you a polite little guy?" Harry blushed and looked down bashfully causing her smile to grow "And shy too" she commented softly.

She stood up slowly with him in her arms. Viridi felt an odd feeling of warmth holding the human childlike this and could not stop the small smile that came to her face. "What is your name?" she asked him gently. He gave her a small grin "H-Harry, M-miss Viridi" he replied softly. "WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" a loud screeching voice echoed through the house, causing Harry to tense and Viridi's eyes to narrow dangerously.

She turned around to see a very thin…Horse? The goddess raised a brow and tightened her hold on the boy. "Sorry, I'm not looking for a pony ride today" she stated cheekily. Petunia gasped "WHAT?!" she exclaimed "How DARE you?! Invading my home, assaulting my husband, and insulting me?! You have some nerve, you…you TRAMP!" Viridi's eyes widened, then narrowed "who are you calling a TRAMP you stuck-up, bigoted, abusive piece of trash?" she snapped. "Because the way I see it, you're more of a tramp than I'll ever be".

"WHY YOU?!" Petunia slapped Viridi. You could hear a pin drop. Dark Pit and Phosphora's eyes widened at the act. Vernon smirked widely at the act. Harry was horrified at seeing someone hurt. Viridi? She slowly raised her hand to her cheek, her hair blocking her eyes, so no one could see her expression. Petunia looked smug "Now, let go of our property and get-" that was all she had time to say before she was slammed into the wall by an unseen force, she dropped to the floor unconscious.

"PETUNIA!" Vernon would have run to his wife's aid, if Dark Pit hadn't been holding him in place "You're not going anywhere Chubby" "Damn it, let me go" "Nu, uh"~~ she sung "If you move, you're gonna get huuuurt". Arlon walked into the house "My lady, the Blood Wards are done" he looked at Harry "Ah, I see you have rescued the child, good" Vernon exploded "HOW DARE YOU! YOU FREAKS COME INTO MY HOUSE, HURT ME AND MY WIFE, THREATEN US, AND PICK UP MY PROPERTRY, I DEMAND YOU-AHHHHHHHGH!" Vernon screamed in pain as Phosphora zapped him again, much harder this time.

"Shut up, before you dig yourself in even further" Harry whimpered and Viridi frowned before patting him on the head, instantly knowing what he was whimpering about "don't worry, we won't hurt them anymore" Phosphora and Dark Pit whined a little but gave in. Viridi started making her way towards the door before stopping, she turned back to the barely conscious Vernon and glared "you're are lucky that this child didn't want me to hurt you anymore than you already have been, if it were up to me, I'd have dropped a thousand Bumpety Bombs to blow this place to smithereens".

She walked out with her minions behind her, she giggled to herself "Bumpety Bomb", Harry giggled at the strange name as well. The servants watched with expressions of amazement and amusement as the child and their mistress were giggling together. Viridi turned to the others with a small smile "We're going home", just as she had finished speaking beams of light shrouded them all and returned them to her palace. As for young Harry, this was the beginning of his new life, laughing, smiling and maybe changing the way a certain goddess sees humanity.

* * *

 **AN: Okay, listen up, cause this is important. I will be re-writing the stories that I have been asked but not all at once, and I will be adding new chapters to them as well, but you'll have to wait a little bit as I also have to update my other stories. I hope you are all okay with this and I hope you all enjoy the stories I have written for you. Tek Out**


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Others

**AN: I do not own Harry Potter or Kid Icarus, but now that I have made this chapter, this Chapter is not owned by Gamer95, Tek out.**

* * *

(Realm of the Gods-Viridi's Room)

Viridi reappeared in her room with Harry in her arms, she looked down at him and smiled as he looked around in awe, he looked up at her "Is this where you live?" she nodded "This is my room, the others all have rooms in this mansion but some of us have larger rooms" Harry blinked and looked around before looking at her shyly "Do I have to clean it?" she tilted her head "What? My room? Or the Mansion?" Harry nodded "All?" she shook her head "you only have to clean up after yourself, any mess you make, you clean up, okay?" he nodded.

There was a knock on the door, Viridi blinked "Come in" Cragalanche, Arlon, Phosphora and Dark Pit walked in to the room, Phosphora ruffled Harry's hair, ignoring the little flinch "Hey little guy" Harry waved at her causing Pit and Viridi to smile slightly, Arlon looked at Viridi "Lady Viridi, you are needed in a meeting" Viridi frowned "Now?" Arlon nodded with a sympathetic expression, Viridi sighed at looked at Harry who looked resigned "Don't worry little guy, I'll be right back after the meeting, you can stay with Pitto here".

Harry looked at her with a smile, Dark Pit looked at her shocked "L-Lady Viridi?" Viridi looked at him "You were their when we rescued him, and you are the most child-like, you can look after him until I get back, can't you?" a dark aura appeared around her as she stared at him, Harry didn't notice and turned to look at Dark Pit who sighed then smiled at him "Alright, come on Kiddo, your Mom's got a meeting".

Both Viridi and Harry froze with a shocked expression as Dark Pit smirked at her and took Harry into his arms, she quickly recovered and Kissed Harry on the forehead "I'll be back soon honey" he blinked then smiled at her. She looked up at Dark Pit "Was that so hard? Baka" before rushing out of the door, her looping thought being 'I'm a Mom now?'.

Phosphora burst out laughing "Oh my, that was brilliant, nicely done Pit, she won't be able to focus on anything now" Pit smirked at her "That was the idea" he looked down at Harry and tilted his head before looking at Arlon and Cragalanche "Can you two go and make some dinner for the little one? he is too light" the nodded with smiles. He then turned to Phosphora who grinned "Can you go shopping for some stuff for him? we don't have kids clothes here or toys" she grinned and nodded before looking at Harry and ruffling his hair again "Don't worry Auntie Phos won't be gone long, you are your Dad go play some Super Smash Bros." before leaving with a smirk.

Pit had frozen by this point, thoughts running it over in his head 'Dad? I'm not his Dad. But I am acting like one. But that means. Then again he is a lovely kid. But I called Lady Viridi his Mom. That would mean' he blushed and shook his head before muttering about insane lightning goddesses. He looked down at Harry who was watching him curiously "Shall we go play some Super Smash Bros. buddy?" Harry tilted his head "What is that?".

Pit was about to exclaim before he remember the environment that Harry came from, he sighed "Super Smash Bros. is a computer game that people like to play" Harry's eyes widened "But freaks are allowed on Normal peoples computers?". Dark Pit shook his head before ruffling Harry's hair "You're not a freak okay? You are the son of a Goddess" Harry's eyes widened before he nodded, Pit smiled "Great, now lets go play, I think Lady Palutena would love you kiddo".

Harry and Pit then spent the next hour and a half playing Super Smash Bros. Harry was a quick learner, Pit patted him on the shoulder when they finished "Great job Kiddo, you kicked butt in the game" Harry blushed and grinned "Thanks, I had fun". The moment was interrupted by a gasp, they turned to see Mewtwo stood there staring at Harry in horror, he quickly turned to Pit "How dare you be so irresponsible as to bring a being of that much darkness to our realm".

Harry frowned at Mewtwo "Hey, leave Pitto alone ya big pink kitty" Mewtwo stared at Harry in complete shock as Pit burst into laughter "Oh that was brilliant, the great Mewtwo silenced by a child, Lady Viridi would love to hear this, what do you think Harry? shall we tell your Mom?" Harry shrugged, not really knowing the significance of what he just did "I am just telling it as it is, he is a big, talking, kitty who walks on two legs".

Phosphora had just come round the corner with Lady Palutena, both were carrying bags of shopping and heard the comment from Harry, Phosphora burst into laughter before walking over to Harry "Nice going Kiddo, that was great" Harry smiled up at her "Hi Auntie Phos" a squeal was heard, and everyone turned to Lady Palutena who had stars in her eyes and was staring at Harry "And who is this adorable little boy?" Phosphora smirked "This is Lady Viridi's new son, Harry" Mewtwo stared at Phosphora.

"Only she could do something this irresponsible, honestly bringing a being of Darkness to this realm, I am going to kick her ass-" as he was finishing his sentence he was thrown into a wall by an invisible force, everyone turned to Harry, who's eyes were glowing with power and had a cold scowl on his face "Don't speak about Lady Viridi like that". Pit picked Harry up and patted him on the head "Calm down Harry, Mewtwo just lost his temper, isn't that right?".

He stared at Mewtwo who nodded getting the hint, Pit then smiled down at Harry "See? Now put him down" the force around Mewtwo disappeared and he stared at Harry in a new light "You are powerful young one, I may yet train you, but you have to remove the darkness from you first" and with that he walked off. Harry tilted his head "What did he mean?" Pit shook his head "I have no idea" both shrugged simultaneously causing Palutena to smirk "So Pitto" he turned to her in confusion "Yes Lady Palutena?" "I didn't know you are Viridi were together, and to have a child as well".

Pit recoiled "WHAT!?" Phosphora shook her head with a chuckle "Lady Palutena, we barely picked up Harry 5 hours ago, but Pit does make a good Dad to him" Pit stared at her is some mixture of Shock, Confusion and Horror "Gah" He looked down at Harry "Harry, whatever you do, don't pick up your Aunt's mannerisms, either of them". Harry nodded "Okay! But what are mannerisms?" Pit sighed and patted him on the head "I'll explain in a couple of years" the girls were sniggering in the background.

Viridi came rushing around the corner and Pit smiled causing the other girls to giggle again, he shot them a deadpan expression before looking at Harry "Hey Kiddo, your Mom's here" Harry looked over at her and smiled "Mo-Lady Viridi" she grinned with a slight blush at his miswording "Hey honey, how are you? Has today been fun?" Harry nodded "Uh huh, me and Da-Pitto played Super Smash Bros. whilst Auntie Phos went out, then we were walking around, and some mean and confusing Kitty came and started shouting at Da-Pitto, he then said he would beat you up".

Harry scowled again before his expression returned to a smile "But then I threw him into a wall and then I started talking at Auntie Phos and Lady Palutena" Viridi blinked and turned to Pit who shrugged and nodded "That is pretty much what happened, Mewtwo came and shouted about us being irresponsible as apparently he had a Darkness in him". Viridi frowned before scanning Harry, her eyes widened as they shot to his scar "He does, apparently, it's in his scar".

She went over and picked Harry out of Pit's arms and unconsciously kissed him on the cheek "Thanks for looking after my son Pit" Pit blushed "N-No Problem Lady Viridi, I was happy to look after him" before turning away and walking to the Kitchen, Viridi tilted her head before turning to the other two "What was that about?" they smirked "Didn't you notice? You kissed him on the cheek" Viridi blinked, then blinked again before blushing with wide eyes "I didn't?" Palutena nodded with a large smile "I'm happy for you Viridi" Viridi groaned and placed her head in her hand.

Harry looked up at her "Mo-Lady Viridi, are you okay?" she looked at him with a large smile and kissed him on the forehead "Yes Baby, I'm fine, don't worry, I just did something that was very out of nature for me" Harry nodded not really understanding but accepting her word. Viridi turned to the girls who were watching with smiles "What?" Palutena smiled at her "I didn't think you liked humanity, so watching you care so much about a human is…reassuring" Viridi blinked before turning her head with a blush "Its only because its Harry, Baka".


End file.
